Claralynn
by Assilem
Summary: The love of one little girl can bring two people who thought that they would never be together. CHAPTER ONE REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- like always, don't own but wanna..Claralynn, Mae, and Casey O'Bryan are mine. A/N- hehehe.otay first of many parts  
  
Claralynn ************** By Assilem  
  
It was 1955, only 2 years after Hawkeye came home from Korea. It was also ten months  
  
after he and his girlfriend broke up. She walked out on him like Carlye did all those years  
  
ago. But tonight Hawkeye couldn't sleep; he tossed and turned in the summer heat of  
  
Crabapple Cove. He thought about calling his dad but though different of it. He'd bought  
  
this old Victorian house 3 months after the war ended. He sighed, then decided to go take  
  
a walk on the beach. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of green shorts and his blue  
  
Hawaiian shirt. He looked down and shook his head in disbelief. And walked downstairs  
  
and opened the front door to see a basket, but there was something in the basket that  
  
made his heart skip. A sleeping baby laid in the basket. He picked her up to find a letter.  
  
He brought the sleeping baby into his living room and laid her down on the floor with the  
  
blanket she came with. He looked at the envelope and started to read the contents;  
  
Dear Hawkeye, I hate to do this. I really do. This is Claralynn Melissa Pierce, that's right Pierce. When I left ten months ago, I was pregnant with her. She's a month old, I don't and can't take of her. I'll love her forever but I have to sort some things out. I'm sorry I know you can give her a better life then I can. Sorry Hawk I really am. I've enclosed her birth certificate for you. Remember me always Casey O'Bryan P.s. By the Way I also included a parental test. Again I'm sorry and I always will be. Take good care of Claralynn okay? Thanks and bye Hawkeye.Benjamin Franklin Pierce, and Claralynn Melissa Pierce.  
  
Hawkeye just stared at this infant on his floor, and though how could someone abandon  
  
their child. He needed to talk to someone. Someone in particular, Margaret, he needed her  
  
help. He reached to the end table and picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew  
  
so well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- like always, don't own but wanna..Claralynn, Mae, and Casey O'Bryan are mine. A/N- second part  
  
Claralynn ************** By Assilem  
  
Pennsylvania  
  
Margaret heard the phone ring and ran to pick it up before she left.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Margaret it's Hawkeye."  
  
"Hi Hawkeye, what's the matter?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean when I answer all you say is 'hey there gorgeous'. So come on spill it."  
  
"Do you think you could stay a little later then usual this year?"  
  
"Of course. I have a month off, so instead of coming home and sleeping I'll stay there. Why?"  
  
"Margaret do you remember Casey?"  
  
"Sure, she's the one who got all upset when I came last year and you kissed me."  
  
"Yeah, I told you when you came for Christmas that she left me in November. Well something came from her. A baby, and I'm her father." He paused. "Margaret I cant be a dad, I don't know how!"  
  
"Hawk, I'll be there in a couple of hours, call your dad and BJ. Get dad to pick me up at the airport at nine. Hawk look, just make sure she has milk, bottle, and dippers. Look I gotta go, my plane leaves soon. Bye"  
  
"Bye. Hurry."  
  
He hung up the phone and sighed. Maybe he'd call Beej first and his dad second. He picked up the phone once again and dialed Beej's number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Peg, it's Hawkeye, can I talk to BJ?"  
  
"Sorry Hawkeye BJ is at the office, you can try him there."  
  
"Uh Peg, I gotta problem. I gotta daughter that I didn't know about until this morning. She's a month old, and I found her on my step bout an hour ago."  
  
"Oh dear, is she sick?"  
  
"No, but she's sleeping. I was thinking that maybe you travel this way a little sooner then planed? I mean I need help. I've called Margaret she'll be here around nine or ten, but what do I do if she wakes up?"  
  
"Does she have a bottle?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you have milk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well give her a bottle, change her dipper and entertain her. Listen we'll try to make it there a week early. Look Hawk Ben's crying I gotta go."  
  
"Okay thanks Peg."  
  
"Anytime, and call anytime if you need help okay?"  
  
"Okay bye Peg."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up the phone and quickly picked it up and dialed again  
  
"Hello." A groggy voice answered.  
  
"Hi dad, um, can you come over?"  
  
"Sure gimmi an hour."  
  
"Okay thanks dad."  
  
"Anytime Ben."  
  
"Oh dad could you pick up some milk, I'm all out."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay bye dad."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Hawkeye quickly hung up the phone and sighed. As he stared at this baby sleeping on his carpet. After about an hour of watching Claralynn sleep his father walked in.  
  
"Shh." He said quickly and led him to see Claralynn sleeping.  
  
"Whose is he?"  
  
"Claralynn is mine dad. I found her this morning, with this." He handed his father the letter as he read it Hawkeye picked up the newly awaken baby. "Hi Claralynn I'm your daddy and this is your Grampy."  
  
Daniel smiled and said, "You're gonna keep her?"  
  
"Yeah dad I am. Oh Margaret plan arrives at nine, could you go get her?"  
  
"Of course I love Meg. I should leave. We'll get some dippers and stuff. Bye Claralynn Melissa. Bye Hawk." Daniel smiled and walked off.  
  
"Well baby it's just you and me. Well you're probably wondering who Margaret is, well hopefully she'll be your momma, but if she doesn't she's your aunt. I hope she'll be you momma cause I want you to have one. I tell you a bit about her." For about an hour Hawkeye talked to this infant who couldn't help but smile, until Daniel and Margaret walked in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- like always, don't own but wanna..Claralynn, Mae, and Casey O'Bryan are mine. A/N- third part..this is also on my site, so visit it its www.geocities.com/allthethingsnice  
  
  
  
Claralynn ************** By Assilem  
  
"Hawkeye!" Margaret said walking into the living room.  
  
"Hiya Margaret. Margaret Claralynn, Claralynn this is Margaret. The one I was telling you about." Hawkeye said as Margaret took the baby.  
  
"Hi baby." Claralynn started to giggle.  
  
"She likes you."  
  
"Yeah. Dad says you're gonna keep her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well good for you. I always thought you would make a great father one-day. Oh by the way I got the transfer."  
  
"You got it?"  
  
"Yeah. I start here in two months." She stared at the sleeping baby in her arms. "So I can help with her. No offense but you need all the help you can get."  
  
"Why thanks. Maybe you would also like to pick out the furniture and clothing."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well okay then. I have already picked out a room for her. Come on I'll show." He led them upstairs and opened a door. The room was a large room; windows were all over the place with a set of double doors that led out to the balcony.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Margaret exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. All it needs is some baby furniture. Wadda say we go buy some, clothes and other baby stuff."  
  
"I think that's a great idea." Margaret smiled.  
  
"And I'll stay here and clean, and baby proof the house." Daniel said shooing the three out.  
  
"Okay dad, we'll be back in a couple of hours." Margaret said. She's been calling Daniel dad since he and Hawkeye were the only people who picked her up from the airport, invited her for Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Easter, Independence Day, the Lobster Festival and any other holiday that they could think of. Daniel smiled and led them out side.  
  
"You three have fun. I'm gonna buy some yellow paint, so get some furniture that'll go with sunshine yellow."  
  
"Yes dad." Hawk smiled and they left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- like always, don't own but wanna..Claralynn, Mae, and Casey O'Bryan are mine. A/N- forth part.otay the addy and phone number of for laughs only.HSB- HMCR..think and addy well just for laughs like I said.enjoy  
  
  
  
Claralynn ************** By Assilem  
  
In town  
  
"Oh! Over here!" Margaret exclaimed pointing to another set of furniture.  
  
"My god Margaret, would ya just pick one. I myself like the oak set."  
  
"I do too. I might wanna go with white."  
  
"Well pick one, I've gotta do something. I'll meet you at Mae's in an hour okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye Claralynn, Momma's gonna take you to buy your bedroom."  
  
"Momma?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Claralynn's gonna need one. And since you've already decided to live here, you'll be the closest thing she has to a mother"  
  
"But what if you get married?"  
  
"If I get married, it would to be to you."  
  
"Shut up and go!"  
  
"All right." And with that he kissed Claralynn's cheek and the top of Margaret's head. "Bye you two." he added and walked off.  
  
"Well baby, what colour do you like the oak or white? The oak it is." Claralynn smiled as the sales women walked up.  
  
"So have you two decided on a colour?"  
  
"Yes Claralynn likes the oak."  
  
"Okay, when would you like it delivered?"  
  
"Um. As soon as possible. Sometime today would be the best."  
  
"It can be there around two today, all I need is your address and your phone number."  
  
"Oh okay, it's 4077 Vallar Road, 472-4627. Either Daniel Pierce, or Hawkeye will be there."  
  
"Doc Pierce, and Dr. Hawkeye?"  
  
"Yeah, Hawk is my best friend, and Daniel well he's like a father to me, more so then my own father, but not as much as Sherman Potter." The sales women smiled.  
  
"Okay so it'll be there around two pm today. Dr. Hawkeye already paid so your set."  
  
Thanks bye."  
  
"Bye." Margaret left the store and looked at her watch. "Well we still have time before we hafta meet daddy, wadd ya say we go and buy you some clothes and stuff?" Claralynn just giggles. "I'll take that as a yes. And of course your daddy's gonna pay of course cause he left his wallet with me." Margaret smiled. "Your daddy is one remarkable man. The sweetest, crudest, sweetest, rudest, sweetest, did I say sweetest? I think I did, but he real is sweet." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- like always, don't own but wanna..Claralynn, Mae, and Casey O'Bryan are mine. A/N- otay fifth part..shorter then most or watever.enjoy..h/m goodness Kir..  
  
  
  
Claralynn ************** By Assilem  
  
Mae's Diner  
  
"Hi Mae is Hawk here yet?"  
  
"Well hello Miss Margaret, I'm sorry he's not. And who's this lil angel?"  
  
"This is Claralynn, baby this is Mae." Claralynn giggles and stuck out her arm.  
  
"So when did ya come back in town?"  
  
"Just this morning. I'm moving here in two months so I decided to come early and visit while I look for a place."  
  
"Staying with Hawk, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"What 'bout your husband?"  
  
"Oh. I'm not married, I'm not even seeing anyone."  
  
"Oh. 'Bout Claralynn's father?"  
  
"MAE!"  
  
"HAWK!" Margaret exclaimed.  
  
"Hey there beautiful. Come see Daddy." He said talking Claralynn into his arms.  
  
"Hawk, don't tell me that this lil angel is yours?"  
  
"Okay, I wont."  
  
"Benjamin Franklin Pierce, are you tellin me she's yours?"  
  
"I am Mae. Claralynn is mine, I'm her daddy, I was there in the most important part of her life.creation."  
  
"Well when do you two plan to get hitched?"  
  
"Oh god. No Mae Claralynn's not my daughter." Margaret reassured her quickly.  
  
"So, that still doesn't answer my question. When do you two plan to get hitched?"  
  
"Mae, we're not.yet at least." Hawk said and shot a sly look at Margaret. "Hey Mae, could we get a table? We gotta get some shopping done after lunch."  
  
"Oh yeah sure. Um right over here." She led the three over to a table the over looked the bay. "Hawk can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Here give me Claralynn." Margaret took the baby out of Hawk's arms they walked aside.  
  
"I saw you at Kenny's today."  
  
"Mae that eye of yours."  
  
"Wadda buy?"  
  
"A ring. Here I'll show you." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a little black box and opened it. Inside there was a little gold ring with a heart shape diamond. "When the time comes this is Margaret's, next week at the lobster festival, it's my own little welcome to the Cove present." Mae just shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"My lil Hawk. I've seen the way you two look at each other, how both your faces and eyes light up when your together. When's she's not here, you look like shit."  
  
"Thanks Mae. Well yeah so I love her, that doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Well I got customers, and you got two girls over there who love you. So go on, I'll bring you your food and somethin for the baby. Now scadaddle!" Hawk just rolled his eyes and went back to the table.  
  
"Geez, we ere getting worried you left us."  
  
"I would never leave you two. So did you decide on a colour?"  
  
"Yeah, we decided on the oak. Then we went clothes shopping, all the bags are in your car."  
  
"So all we need is a playpen, some stuffed animals, books, and."  
  
"Linen for the crib. We found some, but I want you to see them first."  
  
"Okay after lunch, we'll go look. Then we should head home and give this little girl a nap."  
  
"Wow. Then we can go buy some food. Since I've talked to dad, and he tells me that you don't shop, let alone have food in your house."  
  
"That Fink! I wanted you to see it first."  
  
He ya go. Margaret your usual, and same with Hawk, and a brought some mash potatoes for the baby."  
  
"Thank Mae. Whipped or mashed?"  
  
"There mashed, what kind of cook do you think I am? I'm from Canada, we mash these things, not whipped them like you damn Yankees, geez."  
  
"Sorry Mae."  
  
"How could I stay mad at the son of my favorite doctor? Besides you two stupid to say anything smart. Enjoy." With that Mae left.  
  
"Gotta love her. So what else did my two favorite girls do?"  
  
"Well I saw a house I might want."  
  
"Margaret you know dad, you'll be either living with him or me. Preferably me."  
  
"And you know me. I can't live with someone I used to loathe and despise."  
  
"Key word Margaret, 'used'."  
  
"Okay I get it. I mean I'll still be her to help with Claralynn."  
  
"Wouldn't make more sense to stay with us until she's old enough?"  
  
"You made your point. Plus how could I resist such a cutie pie?"  
  
"You think I'm cute?"  
  
"No. I was talkin bout Claralynn."  
  
"Yeah well, she's cute too!"  
  
"So what did you to while we were shopping?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? I'll tell you in a week."  
  
"Why can't you tell me now?"  
  
"Um, cause if I told you now, then I couldn't see you squirm."  
  
"Would you shut up?"  
  
"Um.nope."  
  
"I give up. So after Claralynn is old enough, I can move out?"  
  
"If you don't change your mind by then. Common Margaret I met her this morning and I don't wanna let her of my sight."  
  
"You left her with me."  
  
"Cause I love you and I know that you have a heart of gold for children."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"You sure know how to flatter a girl."  
  
"I also know how to wine and dine, and act like a gentleman and love them." He said sincerely. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- like always, don't own but wanna..Claralynn, Mae, and Casey O'Bryan are mine. A/N- otay sixth part...of course u should keep reviewing cause I wont post anymore if ya don't. and by the way I'm from Canada and I have not hostilities or disrespect for the Americans so what Mae said was a joke.please don't take it personally, if you have a problem email me at sparkle_gliter_girl@hotmail.com or allthethingsnice@yahoo.com . that was in the last chapter. Thank and later  
  
  
  
Claralynn ************** By Assilem  
  
After Lunch  
  
The three went shopping for the rest of what Claralynn needed. Around three o'clock they arrived back at the house. Daniel had already set up the nursery, complete with furniture. The room was painted yellow, with the oak furniture spread about the room. The windows had been cleaned and the sunlight shone into the room.  
  
"You've certainly been busy dad." Hawk said  
  
"Yeah, well you kept this room relatively clean, so all I really had to do was paint and put together." Daniel said as Margaret laid the sleeping baby in her new crib. "Meg, Hawk tells me you plan to stay here until Claralynn is old enough."  
  
"Yeah. Your son's very persuasive."  
  
"I know. What did he do, blackmail you?"  
  
"Naw. Gave me a speech and put Claralynn on my shoulders."  
  
"Sounds like Ben. Well why don't you two get goin', buy some food then get ready for dinner."  
  
"Right! We have dinner reservations for seven. I made them before Claralynn came."  
  
"Okay. You're lucky though."  
  
"Lucky to have you and Claralynn."  
  
"Your crazy!"  
  
"Only bout you." Margaret rolled her eyes as they walked out of the house.  
  
********************  
  
Later that evening at dinner  
  
"So what are you gonna do if Casey comes back?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you bout that. If Casey does come back, and I'm sure she will. Can you say you're married to me? I mean I'll even get you custody of Claralynn so she can't take her away."  
  
"Hawk.Ben listen. I'll do anything for Claralynn. You were right about what you said at lunch. But what will she think when or if Casey comes back?"  
  
"Margaret, she loves you. I mean she wouldn't let me feed her at lunch let alone let you our of her sight."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I told you so."  
  
"But what happens if one day I decide to get married? What will happen then? She's gonna think that her momma is not married to her daddy."  
  
"We'll make a promise right here and right now. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We won't get married or date anyone else until Claralynn is old enough to understand."  
  
"Okay, I can do that. As long as you don't cheat on me."  
  
"Cheat?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I know. Well wad ya say we go for a stroll on the beach. As proud parents of Claralynn Melissa Pierce."  
  
"I think that's the smartest thing you've ever suggested." With that the two got up and walked out of the restaurant. They spent the rest of the evening walking along the beach talking and enjoying each other's company it was near midnight when they arrived back at the house. Daniel was sleeping on the couch, and didn't hear them come in. Hawk showed Margaret to her room, and he went to his. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- like always, don't own but wanna..Claralynn, Mae, and Casey O'Bryan are mine. A/N- otay seventh part. Otay the next parts might take a while but school is ridin me and I got 2 exams to get ready for. So I'm apologizing now. Thanks a ton!  
  
  
  
Claralynn ************** By Assilem  
  
Two or so weeks later  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye sat on the porch watching the sunrise. It had been the last day of the Lobster Festival. BJ and Peg were inside sleeping, but they couldn't sleep, and next thing they knew they were cuddled up on the porch swing wrapped in a blanket together.  
  
"Margaret." Hawk finally said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um, well, don't know how to say this. But when you came a couple weeks ago. You were a godsend. And well I got something for you." He dug into his bathrobe pocket and pulled out the ring. "It's my welcome to Crabapple Cove present." He opened the box with the ring in it.  
  
"Oh Hawkeye! It's beautiful!" Margaret exclaimed putting the ring on her left ring finger.  
  
"Um. Margaret, do you just realize what finger you put the ring on?" Hawkeye asked with a slight chuckle. Margaret looked at her hand and laughed.  
  
"Well, its just gonna stay there." Margaret said with a chuckle, then looked into Hawkeye's eyes. They stared for several moments until Margaret said, "You know what, I think we might wanna get some sleep, Peg, BJ, Ben and Erin leave in a couple hours."  
  
"You're right. Plus Claralynn should be up soon."  
  
"Yeah." Without another word, the two sat there, Margaret put her arms around Hawkeye's waist and laid her head on his chest, while Hawkeye put his arm around his friend and they sat there and watched the sun rise. What the two didn't know was that Daniel, BJ and Peg were watching them.  
  
"They really belong together don't they?" Peg asked.  
  
"Yeah Peggy, they do. I just hope they realize it."  
  
"So do I. I've never seen Ben so happy, then when he's with Margaret. His eyes twinkle at the sight of her. He's more relaxed and happy."  
  
"I remember after Hawk and Margaret returned from the 8063rd, from then on, they were both there for each other, his eyes lit up at the sight of her. And hers, Margaret's eyes shone with merriment whenever Hawk or myself played a joke, or when Hawk walked into the room, or how those two instantly fell for the little Korean girl, and acted like her parents. They may not want to believe it, but they're in love, and Claralynn might just be the key to unlocking it." BJ said as he wrapped his arm around he wife and stared, at what he hoped to be a happy couple. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- like always, don't own but wanna..Claralynn, Mae, and Casey O'Bryan are mine. A/N- eighth PART! Yay! This is sap! Really it is! Neri: SAP!!!!!!!!!!!!! This I wrote between shifts at work so u know o well. I want to thank all of ya who wished me good luck on my exams and I would like to say that my inspiration for this story was..I'll tell you at the end cause I'm that me.whahahahah  
  
  
  
Claralynn ************** By Assilem  
  
9 months later  
  
It had only been nine months since Margaret moved to Crabapple Cove. And it had been the best time in her life. She finally spent a Christmas with a little girl, and a warm and caring bunch of idiots as she called them. She remembered all the fun she had over the past nine months. The Lobster Festival had stuck out in her mind the most. The last day was when he gave her the ring. Then Halloween came, he took her to a party, but before that he had to go out trick or treating, then came Thanksgiving, he was up before her cooking dinner. Then Christmas, it was then when she saw just how childlike he could be. She remembered him making her read him 'Tis was the night before Christmas' before bedtime, then at 5 am he woke everyone up in the house, including his father who was staying with them for Christmas, dragging them downstairs to see what Santa brought. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to the rainfall outside. It had been a busy nine months, taking care of Claralynn, work, and what little time she had left she spent with Hawk. She was surprised how close they had become; both of them had kept their promises. Hawkeye in more ways then one, he hadn't seen or flirted with anyone else but her. As she was listening to the rainfall there was a crash of thunder. She jumped and remembered what Hawkeye had said that night before she went to bed, 'if you get scared, don't be a stranger. You know where I am.' With that he kissed her. She crawled out of bed, when she jumped at the thunder again. She headed down the hall to Hawkeye room, without knocking she slowly opened the door. Hawk laid their awake when he saw her slim figure in the doorway. He sat up and opened his arms while Margaret ran into them at the sound of thunder.  
  
"Its okay Margaret." He whispered into her hair. The two stayed like that until the storm passed, which was a couple hours later. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine now. Thank you." She paused. "Can, can I stay with you for a little while?"  
  
"Sure." With that he led her down to the bed, where she snuggled up to him, he pulled her closer to him where they stayed until Daniel came in, a smile spread across his face to see his son and his girl sleeping together. Claralynn started to giggle at her father and 'mother' sleeping.  
  
"Wad ya say Claralynn, they belong together don't they? Well why don't we wake them up?" With that he laid Claralynn on the bed. She maneuvered herself and sat up and started to play with her parents' eyes and noses. Margaret smiled as she opened her eyes to see Claralynn bug toothless smile.  
  
"Hi baby."  
  
"ima!" Claralynn tried to say with that Hawk opened his eyes and said.  
  
"Morning beautiful."  
  
"A~Y!" Claralynn yelled jumping into his arms.  
  
"Well at least she's trying." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Can you believe she's almost a year old?"  
  
"No. July 27, only a month away. The day the Korean War ended." The two kept on talking oblivious to Daniel standing in the doorway.  
  
"Are you two ever gonna get out of bed?" Finally Daniel spoke up causing the two to jump and Claralynn to giggle at her grandfather's voice.  
  
"Geez dad, you should warn us before you show up." Hawk said.  
  
"I've been standin here for the past twenty-minutes."  
  
"You haven't?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Just watching the family." Margaret and Hawk smiled at the term, then she realized where she was.  
  
"Oh my god! You must wonder why I'm in his bed.?"  
  
"Meg, my dear, there was thunder last night. Don't worry. Even though I wish you two would share a bed more often."  
  
"Dad we're just friends." His son piped up. "So stuff that in your pipe and smoke it."  
  
"Yeah I know. Come on breakfast is ready."  
  
"Yeah we'll be down in a couple."  
  
"I hope." Daniel said under his breath from his son's reply and walked downstairs.  
  
'That was weird."  
  
"What was?" Margaret asked handing Claralynn to him.  
  
"Dad. When I said we'd be down in a couple he said I hope."  
  
"Hawk, you don't understand do you?"  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"Hawk, everyone is trying to get us together. Dad, BJ, Peg, Mae, Sheila, Laura, Kenny, Toby, Dickie, I could go one but then I would be naming all of them."  
  
"Together? Margaret how many times have we been together? I mean 'together'."  
  
"Your 'together' once in Korea. And about twelve times since I moved here. Hawk ever since I moved here, you haven't even looked at another woman."  
  
"And you haven't looked at another man."  
  
"Ben, I'm just saying that, well more like suggesting that maybe we should try."  
  
"Try what? You already got custody of Claralynn if Casey comes back. We share a bed, at least once a month, you cry on my shoulder when you have a bad day. Hell when it's raining or anything you come to me and make me hold you. You cook, clean, take care of us. So what's there to try?"  
  
"Hell I don't know being MARRIED! We've been engaged since the lobster festival!"  
  
"ENGAGED?!"  
  
"Ben what am I wearing on my left ring finger?"  
  
"The ring I gave you." He said solemnly and looked at the tears forming in her icy blue eyes. He put Claralynn on the bed and brought Margaret into his arms, as she buried her face into his chest as he continued. "Margaret, you know I love you. But when I gave you the ring I didn't know you wanted to marry me."  
  
She pulled up her head. "Why do you think I put in my left hand?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know. Margaret will you marry me?" He asked lifting her head and stared into her icy blue eyes. She baked away, then flung herself into his arms. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes! YES!" Little did the two know Daniel was standing in the doorway again. Claralynn say her parents kiss and she started to clap. The pulled away and looked at Claralynn sitting up with a toothless smile on her face.  
  
"Well it looks like the baby wants us to be together." Hawk commented as he tightened his grip around her.  
  
"Well at least she's got some knowledge." Daniel said walking in.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"I heard. And all I have to say is finally!" Margaret and Hawkeye looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"So, wad ya say we go get breakfast now? I'm sure hungry." Hawkeye commented letting ago of Margaret and picking of the giggling baby.  
  
A/N: Like I promised, this story was inspired by...PUDDING! but this chapter, yes I know! Kir, but I swear that this is how it has to happen, for my plot line, otay????? Otay so like always review are welcome! And I want good ones! And if I don't post any more before the holidays..  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- like always, don't own but wanna…. Claralynn, Mae, and Casey O'Bryan are mine.

A/N- ninth part…. Otay so to make everything make sense…Claralynn is a year old, the day that the Korean War ended. July 27…so have fun! I want to give a grateful thank you to MIRANDA!! THIS ONE IS FOR YOU! Thank you so much for the help! I'm going to GLOMP YOU!!!! ***GLOMPS* **There is specific lines in here that belong to Miranda so they are going to be in bold, and if on my web page in a different colour!

Claralynn

**************

By Assilem

"Margaret!" Hawkeye yelled excitedly.

"What is it Pierce?" Margaret asked walking into the living room.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with?"

"Who?"

"Colonel Potter."

"Really?"

"Yes, he misses you. When he comes for the wedding he's gonna kick you tushie."

"I'm sure. So how many people from the 4077th are coming?"

"Colonel Potter, and Mrs. Potter, BJ, Peg, Erin, and Ben, Radar and his wife,"

"I still can't picture Radar married. Let alone with a little girl."

"Yeah, I know. He and Linda are coming with their little girl, you'll never guess her name."

"What?"

"Maggie."

"Maggie?"

"Yes, Radar named her after you."

"That's very sweet of him. When did you talk to him?"

"When you were at work."

"Where's the baby?"

"Taking her nap." Hawkeye said proudly.

"Good. Who else is coming?"

"Well Charles said he would come, with a date."

"Well you wouldn't want him to come alone. Who else is coming?"

"That's all. I called Trapper, but he's still not talking to me. I told you why didn't I?"

"No, you haven't."

"Well it's a long story. After the war, he wanted me to take out his girl friend's friend. And I refused. Then he got mad at me because I supported Louise when she decided to divorce him. And take the kids."

"The poor girls."

"It wasn't just Kathy and Becky, but Henry, and Annie."

"Oh. Well it serves him right."

"I agree."

"What about Klinger and Soon-Lee?"

"They're coming. They got back about a year back. Never found her parents, they were killed but her brother survived. But they're coming. And so is Sydney."

"We'll that's good. How long has Clara been sleeping?"

"Two hours."

"I'm going to go get her up, so she'll go to bed tonight. Not like last night."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. You just need to keep track of time. Go start dinner, its 4:30."

"Yes ma'am, Major ma'am."

"Shut up!" Margaret scowled walking up stairs.

Two weeks later at the wedding. Everyone was seated as the local priest was performing the ceremony, when he turned to both Margaret and Hawkeye with a smile.

****

".... As long as you both shall live?" Hawkeye met Margaret's blue eyes with his own, gazing at her with love as he said the two little words that would bind him to Margaret forever. 

"I ...." 

"Dada!" Claralynn crowed. Every head in the church turned towards the chubby toddler sitting on Daniel's lap. 

"I do." Hawkeye finished with a smile at his daughter. 

"And do you Margaret...." The priest continued the ceremony. 

"Was it my imagination or did that baby just call Hawkeye 'dada'?" Radar whispered. 

"Beats me." Colonel Potter shrugged. 

"Shh!" Mildred and Linda whispered, elbowing their husbands. Rolling their eyes, the men fell quiet. 

".... As long as you both shall live?" 

"I..." Margaret began. 

"Mama!" Every head in the church snapped towards Claralynn again. She squirmed off Daniel's lap and toddled over to her father. Hawkeye and Margaret shared a loving glance before Hawkeye picked Claralynn up. 

"I do." Margaret completed, smiling at the baby. Rings were exchanged and as the bride and groom kissed for the first time as a married couple, Radar leaned back to Colonel Potter. 

"D'ya think there's something he's not telling us?" BJ heard this and began to chuckle.

"BJ, is there something you're not telling us?" Potter asked after the ceremony.

"What are you talking about sir?" BJ said trying to be as innocent as possible.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't. But I have to congratulate my best friends. Excuse me." BJ said then excused himself and walked over to Hawkeye and Margaret who had Claralynn on her lap. 

"Do they suspect anything Beej?"

"Yep. Maybe you should tell them?"

"Let me ask my baby girl. Claralynn baby, should we tell everyone?"

"NO." Claralynn said excitedly.

"It's been her favorite word lately. No this, no that." Margaret smiled as she put some cake into the baby's mouth.

"Margaret!" Colonel Potter called walking up to the group.

"Colonel Potter." Margaret smiled, "Pierce, take her." Margaret ordered handing the baby over to her father. 

"It's so good to see you."

"You too sir. Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now there's something that I've been wondering."

"What that?" Margaret asked with a smile, she knew exactly what he was talking about but wasn't going to let him know she knew."

"Who this gorgeous red head is?" He smiled talking the baby out of her father's arms. 

"MAMA!" She screamed.

"I'll take her. Come here baby." Margaret said taking the little one in her arms. Claralynn immediately stopped crying, and buried her head into Margaret. "Does that answer your question?"

"No, not really." Radar said walking up.

"Let me take care of this." Hawkeye said. He climbed up on the table. "Ladies and Gentlemen." Everyone quieted down and looked over at Hawkeye. "There seems to be a little bit of confusion with Claralynn here. Just to make it clear to all you people, yes she's my daughter, and Margaret's step daughter." He announced with a smile.

That's its folks, I'll continue soon. I just got a lot of schoolwork to do. And I want to glomp Miranda again. She's the one who came up with the idea. Since I had the worse case of writer's block imaginable. If any of you have idea's just tell me! I would be grateful! ***GLOMPS Miranda* THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- like always, don't own but wanna….Claralynn, Mae, and Casey O'Bryan are mine.

A/N- Now I think this might be the last part. If any of you have an idea for the next part then tell me, but if not, then this is the final chapter of 'Claralynn' I want to give a grateful glomp to all of you! Miranda! This story is for all your help! And everyone else that helped me with it. And if you feel ambitions, then write the next part and send it too me. Thank you and good luck. Enjoy the last installment of 'Claralynn.'

Claralynn

**************

By Assilem

May 1963

Crabapple Cove Maine

Pierce Residents

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little three-year-old yelled running towards Margaret. Margaret smiled at the chubby little girl who was making her blonde curls bounce as she ran.

"Hi baby girl." Margaret smiled picking her up. "Did Miranda miss me?"

"Yep." Miranda replied lying her head on her mother's shoulder. 

"I missed you too baby girl. Now where's your father?"

"Side, paying wif Ben, and Awex, and dny."

"Where's Clara?"

"Readin'"

"Oh, okay. What do you say we go surprise daddy?"

"Yeah!" Miranda replied excitedly. Margaret had gone to see her sister. She left the children with their father, instead of taking them half way across the country. Margaret walked into the kitchen to see Claralynn pouring herself some juice.

"Hi honey."

"Hi Mommy!" Claralynn yelled excitedly jumping onto Margaret. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Good."

"We supise daddy!" Miranda said happily.

"Can I help?"

"Of course. Come on." Margaret said talking the girls' hand and walking outside. When they got there Margaret saw Hawkeye playing with the twins and the baby; she smiled at the four. Alexandria was the first to see her. 

"MOMMY!" She yelled running over with her blonde curls bouncing. Margaret smiled and put Miranda to the ground just in time to have Alexandria fling herself into her mother's arms. "I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too." Margaret smiled hugging the child. She put Alexandria down just in the nick of time to have Andrew run towards her and fling himself into her arms. "Did Andy miss me?"

"Yep." Andrew smiled hugging her. Hawkeye couldn't help but smile as he walked over with the baby in his arms. Margaret smiled and put Andrew down and took Ben.

"Hi baby."

"Mama!" He said giving her a big wet kiss on her cheek. Margaret laughed and wiped her cheek off. 

"That was lovely." She smiled.

"Tank oo." He smiled.

"Hey Baby," Hawkeye said giving her a hug. "How was the trip?"

"Good,"

"So do I have a niece or a nephew?"

"A niece. Gabrielle Marie,"

"That's a pretty name."

"I agree. So how was the two days without me?"

"Interesting, did you know that Clara only wakes up if you tickle her?"

"Yes."

"And the twins have to wear the same thing on weekends?"

"I did."

"And Ben likes to eat crackers, when he's bored?"

"That I did."

"And Miranda is a angel. She likes to go with the flow."

"I knew all of that." Margaret smiled as the family went and sat down on the porch set.

"Oh, well I didn't."

"You're lucky I left you on a weekend. Try getting three kids ready to go to school, and have Ben and Miranda the rest of the day."

"I don't wanna."

"You look pathetic."

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Did you bring us a present?" Alexandria asked.

"I did. Why don't you and Clara go get the bag I left in the hall?"

"Kay! Come on Clara." Alexandria said dragging her sister into the house.

"Mommy," Andrew said softly.

"Yes Andy?"

"Don't leave us,"

"I will never leave you." Margaret smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Hall

Alexandria and Claralynn just ran into the hall when someone knocked on the door. Claralynn walked over to the door and opened it, to find a woman a little bit younger then her mother, with the same red hair and green eyes smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi." The woman said warmly. "Is this where Hawkeye Pierce lives?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Casey James."

"Oh, um, Alex go get Daddy."

"Kay." Alexandria said running off.

"What's you name?"

"Claralynn, but people call me Clara. Only Mommy and Daddy call me Claralynn."

"Oh, well isn't that sweet." Casey smiled, she really didn't understand whom her daughter was calling 'mommy' but frankly she didn't care. She was here to take Claralynn.

"I gotta close the door or Tuttle will get out." Clara said shutting the door, causing Casey to step inside the house.

"Okay Munchkin, what is it?" Hawkeye asked walking into the hall with Margaret and Alexandria on his back. He stopped when he saw Casey standing there smiling.

"Hi Hawkeye."

"Hi Casey." He swung Alexandria off his shoulders. "Alex, Clara go play outside."

"Kay!" Alexandria said running off.

"Wait up!" Claralynn said running after her.

"Hello." Margaret smiled.

"Hi, I remember you, you're Hawkeye's friend from Korea, Margaret is it?"

"That's right." Margaret said staring at the woman.

"I'm Casey James, we met eight years ago."

"I remember." Margaret smiled remembering. She looked over at her husband. "Why don't you come in." Casey smiled and walked with the pair into the kitchen. Once Casey was seated, Hawkeye blurted out,

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get Claralynn."

"You can't do that."

"And why not? She is my daughter, is she not?"

"Biologically yes, but you didn't raise her."

"That's not the point. I've come to take my little girl, to come live with me and my husband."

"You got married?"

"Yes, it will be five years next month."

"Five years. You got married in '58."

"That's right."

"That's great."

"MOMMY!" Miranda yelled running into the kitchen crying.

"What is it baby girl?" Margaret asked picking up the little girl and checking her over.

"I have a siver." She said through pouts.

"Let me see," Margaret said taking the finger. "I can fix that. We just need to get the tweezers, and pull it out, then put a Band-Aid on it."

"Kay." Miranda said still crying. Margaret rubbed her back and walked over to the draw and pulled out a pair of tweezers.

"Pierce, come take her. I need you to hold her while I get the sliver out."

"Okay." Hawkeye smiled and took his youngest daughter onto his lap. He held her while Margaret pulled out the sliver. Miranda started to scream while it was being pulled out. Hawkeye just held her closer. Once the sliver was out, Margaret took the little girl and sat her down on her lap. Miranda preferred to be with her mother, when she was hurting.

"She's beautiful Margaret, is she yours?"

"Yes, this is my youngest daughter Miranda. Miranda, this is Casey, can you say hi."

"Hi."

"Hi, you're a pretty thing." Casey smiled then turned to Hawkeye. "So are you married? When Claralynn answered the door, there was another child with her."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, I got married seven years ago. And have five children."

"Five, wow. What are they're names?"

"Alexandria and Andrew, are the twins, Miranda, and Ben. And of course Clara."

"Miranda, you two named your kids the same name."

"Oh Miranda is my little girl."

"Oh, so you two are married?"

"That's right."

"I should get going. Can you please get Claralynn for me?"

"You're not taking her."

"I'm afraid I am."

"Miranda, why don't you go play with Tuttle." Margaret suggested putting the little girl down. Miranda smiled and ran into the living room. "Now Mrs.?"

"James."

"Mrs. James, I'm afraid that you taking my daughter is impossible. You see when you left Clara here, you also signed over the right to Hawkeye, who then had giving me full custody, so if you take her. Then you will be charged with kidnapping. And my father wont like it one bit."

"Well I honestly don't care, all I want is my daughter back."

"She's not your daughter!" Margaret said as Claralynn walked in.

"Mommy, can we go to Grampa's?"

"Of course, why don't you go call him, then you and your brothers and sisters can spend the night over there."

"Thanks Mommy." Clara smiled hugging Margaret.

"Miranda is playing with Tuttle why don't you check on her, and call Grampa from in there. Then bring Ben in here for me, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and ran off into the living room.

"She's grown."

"Really? What did you expect her to stay that one month old you left on my door step?"

"No, I'm sorry about that."

"You're sorry? You're lucky I even woke up when I did, and found her. And that Margaret was here."

"Mommy, Daddy, Grampa wants to talk to one of you." Clara said walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, I got it," Margaret smiled. "Tell him I'm going to go get Ben, and I'll be right there." 

"Okay. I'll go get our teddy bears."

"Okay." Margaret smiled and walked outside. She saw the twins playing with Ben.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi, why don't you go get your pajama's you're going to spend the night at Grampa's." Margaret said picking up the baby. The twins smiled and ran inside. Margaret walked right past Casey who was sitting by herself. She walked into the living room and picked up the phone. After she was done, the kids were already to walk to their grandfather's. Once they were gone, and Ben was having a nap, Margaret walked back into the kitchen.

"Casey you don't understand, that you can't take her!" 

"I CAN SO!"

"No you can't. Margaret get the papers."

"I have them." Margaret said placing a stack of papers on the table.

"These states that a Margaret Jane Houlihan Pierce has full custody of Claralynn Melissa Pierce."

"What?"

"You heard us, Claralynn belongs to Margaret, and only Margaret. You take her away then you would be kidnapping."

"Well frankly I want her to decide."

"Fine. I'll call Daniel," Margaret said standing up. And walking over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed her father in law's number. "Hi Dan, are the kids there? They are, good. Can you send Clara back, yes, I'm afraid so. I know, sure thing, love you too. Bye." Margaret hung up the phone and sat back down at the table. "Clara will be home shortly. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to check on the baby." Margaret quickly excused herself and walked up stairs to Ben's room. Ben was playing in his crib when he saw his mother walk in.

"Mama!" He said brightly.

"Hi baby boy. Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked picking him up. Ben smiled and laid his head on her shoulder. "Oh Ben, I don't know what to do. That Lady wants to take Clara."

"Ara?"

"Yes, I don't know honey. I love her, and I won't let anyone take her away from me."

"Ood." Ben smiled, then closed his eyes. "Ight." He yawned. Margaret smiled and laid the little boy in his crib.

"Good night, honey." She placed a kiss on his head and walked out of the room. She walked into Clara's room and looked around. She had dolls, stuff animals and pictures all over the place. Margaret walked over to the rocking chair. That was the chair that her Clara told her she loved her. Margaret wiped her eyes and walked downstairs to see Claralynn walk in.

"Hi Mommy, Grampy said you wanted me?"

"That's right." Margaret smiled. Clara walked over to her and hugged her. 

"I love you."

"I love you too. Come on. PIERCE!" Hawkeye walked out of the kitchen with Casey, the four walked into the living room to sit.

"Clara, this is Casey James."

"Hi." She smiled. She had already met her, but she was always taught to be nice.

"Clara, you know that Mommy isn't you real mommy, right?"

"Yes Daddy. Mommy didn't have me in her tummy, like Alex, Andy, Miranda and Ben."

"That's right. This is your real mommy."

"Oh,"

"She want's to take you to live with her."

"No." Claralynn said sharply. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not leaving. This is my Mommy, and my Daddy. You might be my real Mom, but Mommy raised me, and loved me. You can't take me." She said with tears streaming down her face. Margaret took Clara onto her lap and rocked her, calming her down.

"There's your answer Casey. She doesn't want to be with you."

"Fine. I won't even try to fight it. Good bye." Casey said standing up and leaving. Clara watched her walk away, she knew she did the right thing. Margaret was her mother, she had her sisters and brothers and that was all she ever needed. 


	11. QUESTION!

I'M THINKING OF WRITING AN EPILOGUE, BUT I WANT TO HEAR YOUR SUGGESTIONS!!!! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME! SO I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN THE EPILOGUE! AND IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ONE!

ALSO READ HEAT OF THE NIGHT! REVIEW!


End file.
